


Horses Are Pretty Neat

by mewbeans (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: also this sucks but whatever, basically sylvain is baby now, seriously this sucks i suck at writing, shits SAD, tags?, theres a horse, what tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mewbeans
Summary: The stables seemed to be the only place Miklan wouldn't go to, so Sylvain escapes there.





	Horses Are Pretty Neat

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but whatever I guess. and uh if you know me and you read this I'm sorry for making you lay eyes on it.

"They're gonna throw me out if you don't come back here you little shit!"

Miklan was once again looking for Sylvain, and Sylvain was once again hiding from Miklan.

Typical Friday night.

Sylvain was hiding in the stables, his usual spot. Miklan hated the horses, he thought they were disgusting. Sylvain could argue against it and tell him all the reasons why horses were the most majestic creatures alive, but he decided having a good hiding spot was better than Miklan becoming a horse girl. Besides, this meant he just got more time to play with Sir Horsington.

Sir Horsington (or Horsington for non-formalities) was Sylvain's horse. Sylvain had been taking care of Horsington since he was born, striving to become a Paladin one day. His father was a Paladin, and so was his father's father, and so on, which made Miklan not liking horses all the more unreasonable. Speak of the devil, here comes a certain foal. Sylvain had himself huddled up in the corner of the stables, hidden by stacks of hay and, of course, the horses. Sylvain was more than happy to see Horsington, petting his on the snout. His voice was a hushed whisper.

"He's looking for me again, so we gotta be quiet okay?" Sylvain raised a finger to his lips, making a shushing motion. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and Sylvain had even trained him for being quiet, so being met with silence was reassuring. Sylvain jumped when Miklan started yelling again, somehow curling himself into a smaller ball then he was already in. Horsington simply lay down beside him, more than happy for the pats he was getting.

Sylvain held his breath when he heard footsteps outside the stable doors and gripped onto Horsington's mane.

Miklan had stopped right outside the door and peered in, not daring to step in. One of the horses came up and sniffed at him, Miklan instantly revolting.

"Filthy fucking animals.". Miklan walked away, muttering curses under his breath.

Sylvain gasped for air after holding his breath for so long, heart racing. He finally let go of Horsington, who whinnied at him.

"I know I know, sorry." Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his other hand stuffed in his pocket. When he took his hand back out of it he presented some sugar cubes to Horsington, who gladly ate them. Sylvain laughed, amused by how sugar cubes made a horse this happy. He felt a bit bad he didn't have more on him but then again he didn't expect to be hiding from Miklan right now either.

"You're much nicer to me than Miklan. I wish he was a horse, then he couldn't hit me." Sylvain smiled sadly at Horsington, who obviously didn't understand. But the fact that Horsington was simply there made everything better. Sylvain thought of him as more of a brother than Miklan ever was, which he realized was weird after Dimitri told him so. Sylvain didn't pay to much mind to it though, after all, Dimitri didn't even have a horse, how could he know? Horses treated you exactly as you treated them, and for a horse enthusiast such as Sylvain, that was a godsend. 

"When I'm older Horsington, I'm gonna make him be nice. _We're _gonna make him nice, since he's also mean to you. Maybe then I won't have to hide on here anymore." Sylvain sat up, a bit less scared after not hearing Miklan for awhile. A flash of silver caught the corner of his eye, focusing his attention on a bucket. He suddenly had an idea and grabbed the bucket.

"We're gonna be knights! Me and you Horsington, forever and always." Sylvain placed the bucket on Horsington's head, giggling at the sight. Sylvain looked around for another bucket and eventually found another one on the other end of the stable. He placed the second bucket on his head, smiling at Horsington.

"Since there's no armor small enough for us we can use these for the time being! I don't think I can ride on you yet though, you're still pretty small." Sylvain looked around for something that could resemble a lance, settling on a wooden pole. He got into the position he so often saw his father in when he trained against Miklan. 

"Alright, now I can be a true knight! Come at me, Sir Horsington!" Sylvain laughed as the foal simply bounded over to him, the bucket falling off his head. Sylvain's bucket was obstructing his view, so he threw it off as well. He and Horsington were like that for a while, just playing around. It was more fun then he had ever had with Miklan, and he was genuinely smiling for once.

Sylvain wasn't scared for once.

Until a hand grabbed his arm.

Sylvain screamed and thrashed, thinking it was Miklan. It wasn't until he heard the voice did he realize it was his mother. He stopped moving and looked at her with scared eyes. She simply looked back, her expression annoyed.

"Sylvain how many times have I told you not to hide from your brother! You could catch your death out here, it's freezing!." She scolded, letting go of his arm and grasping his hand instead. She sighed, her expression softening.

"Let's just go inside honey. I made cookies specifically for one Mister Sylvain Jose Gautier and he better eat them." She said playfully, to which Sylvain agreed. He said his goodbyes to Horsington and went back with his mother to enjoy some freshly baked cookies. It was quite cold outside, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

He was still thinking about how to find armor small enough for him and Horsington.


End file.
